Irisidion
Irisidion "Thunderscale" is Mimring, Starlight, and Icelake's father and a metallic blue Plated Firedrake hybrid. Appearance Irisidion looks much like other Plated Firedrakes. He is a deep sapphire blue with shining azure eyes to match, and his underbelly and slightly torn wing membranes are a pale blue. The fans on his head are crimson and gold, though very tattered, as Irisidion is well over a century and a half old despite his sons being barely old enough to breed. The silver-black blade on his tail is chipped from fights with rivals, but his ivory teeth and claws remain as sharp as ever. The two horns that sprout from either side of his crest are a stony gray. His proud bearing and visible scars show that this dragon has seen more than his share of fights. Personality Irisidion comes off as gruff and stern at first, dangerous to mess with and a powerful foe. However, despite this aggression, he has a kind heart deep down and cares greatly for his sons, even to the point of keeping Icelake's skeleton in the hopes the young dragon could be revived(which was a good thing for him as it eventually did happen with the help of Shadow). He is rather distrusting of humans as all Durasken dragons are, but through contact with Jason through Mimring, he has lost most of his general distrust towards dracomancers, which stems from his bad experience with one- but not the kind one might think. Allies Mimring Main Article: Mimring Thunderscale Starlight Main Article: Starlight Thunderscale Icelake Main Article: Icelake Thunderscale Jason Main Article: Jason Shaver Fighting Style Abilities Control of Electricity Irisidion's only truly notable ability is his command over the potent element of electricity, which he gained through his Stormcloud Firedrake heritage and passed on to Mimring and Starlight. He uses this ability to fight, but hasn't seemed to discover its uses to the extent that Mimring has... Instead, he generally strikes down his foes with bolts of lightning rather than getting in close or prolonging the fight as Mimring is wont to do. Equipment Irisidion is not known to carry any equipment. Strengths and Immunities Weaknesses and Fears History Irisidion had a rather strange youth. When he was still just learning how to fly, he flew too far from his home cave practicing and was unable to find his way back. While this is surprisingly common among some species of dragon, and most young hatchlings would have died from being unable to fend for themselves, Irisidion soon ran across a dracomancer by the name of Alastor. Seeing that Irisidion was too young to survive on his own, Alastor took the blue in and raised him for a while. At one point, even at Irisidion's request, Alastor dracomanced the firedrake so the two would always be able to find each other. Alastor held back slightly so that Irisidion would not be made a slave, which prevented Irisidion from being bonded as a familiar. The two travelled for years, and as Irisidion grew he and Alastor learned how to hide the dracomancer's ability. They avoided towns, and whenever it was neccessary that Alastor went into town to get supplies, he would avoid people(as shapeshifters were common in cities and they would smell the telltale smoky scent of a dragon on Alastor) while Irisidion hid out a few miles from the city. They continued with this and after not being discovered after nearly fifteen years, the fear of discovery wore down... and they began to get careless. When Alastor decided to walk into a shop in a small town in Durasken to get supplies, the human shopkeeper happened to be out. Instead, the shopkeeper's apprentice- a shapeshifter- greeted the dracomancer amiably until Alastor got close enough for the shapeshifter to catch Irisidion's scent. The shapeshifter kept the wariness off his face as Alastor told him what he needed, and then grinned and told the human to wait while the apprentice went into the back room to get the supplies. However, instead of getting those supplies, the shapeshifter silently went into the form of a hawk and flew out the window, tearing off to find the authorities. He was gone for only a few minutes, and right as Alastor began to grow impatient the shapeshifter burst back in through the front door in a half-tiger form and grabbed the slower human as some of the city's guards came in. After a brief struggle and short questioning(in which the guards learned nothing about Alastor other than the fact that he was indeed a dracomancer), they dragged him out into the street and set up a gallows then and there. In a panic, Alastor reached down his link with Irisidion, who was hiding up in the hills, and told him to get there and save him. Just before Alastor was about to be hanged, a bolt of lightning struck down the guard nearest, and Irisidion swooped, roaring, over the gallows, using his tail blade to slice the rope tied around Alastor's neck. By then a crowd had begun to form, and the dragon's sudden appearance stirred a general panic in said crowd. The civilians scattered as the guards drew their blades and Alastor darted off to hide until the imminent battle was over. Irisidion was clever- he landed on a building, out of reach, and after acertaining his master's position, all but erupted with electricity in what proved to be a version of Mimring's own Voltage Cross technique. The arcs of lightning charred and slpintered the wooden buildings in his path, and shattered the stone buildings as well. Anyone caught in the electricity's range was killed easily. Irisidion made short work of the city. Few made it out alive- either they were stricken down by the lightning itself, or crushed by the debris of the destroyed buildings. Only the building that Irisidion was perched on, which Alastor had taken refuge in, was undamaged. The rest were either completely destroyed, or half gone, or just charred. The few survivors were smart enough to hide until Irisidion had left- except for the impetuous shapeshifter that thought that maybe Irisidion was done. As the shopkeeper's assistant emerged from the form of a small rodent, Irisidion's attention snapped to him and the dragon leapt off the building, snarling. Meanwhile, Alastor surveyed the sheer destruction from inside the building, and for once the thought occured to him- maybe the lessons that he was taught as a child were true? The lessons that dragons were the enemy, evil demon spawns that thrived in the chaos and destruction of battle. Dracomancers were seen to be just as bad- for who controls the evil that is not evil themself? Even if these weren't true, Alastor was now terrified at the thought that if he commanded Irisidion to destroy something, the dragon would obey- whether willingly or not. And as he watched the firedrake menacingly approach the shapeshifter, he made a snap decision and ran out of the building, calling for Irisidion to stop. Irisidion turned to look at his master, obediently pausing, and the shapeshifter took the opportunity to run for his life. Silently, still as stone, dragon and master stood and stared into the other's eyes. Then Alastor sighed and, without a word- walked forward- towards Irisidion- past him. Irisidion started to follow, but Alastor heard the dragon's heavy footsteps and turned, face stern in an effort to keep from showing his sorrow and unwillingness to do what he was about to do, and told Irisidion to stop. Then he shook his head, and told Irisidion that, as a final order, not to follow him. Without further speech, he turned and continued walking. Heartbroken, Irisidion called after Alastor to come back, to let him follow, but Alastor ignored the dragon and continued on his path. Irisidion called and called even after Alastor was out of sight, until the dragon's throat was sore from shouting and hunger drove him to leave the city and hunt. For the next few weeks the dragon wandered aimlessly, avoiding cities as he was so used to doing, barely attempting to survive. It took him a while to get over the loss, but eventually he did, and managed to make out a territory for himself- and a reputation. For the humans that sought him out, hearing of the destruction of the city and thinking themselves dragonslayers, were stricken down one by one with electricity. The few that survived to escape told of the great blue Plated Firedrake in the mountains with the roar of thunder and lightning backing him, and not knowing his name, they began to call him Thunderscale. Even the ridge before his lair became known as Thunderscale Ridge, and Irisidion passed this name onto his sons once he took a mate and produced his first clutch. After a few dozen years, Irisidion suddenly felt the link with Alastor sever, even though Irisidion had nearly forgotten about it. Irisidion shrugged it off, assuming that the human's life had come to an end. Trivia *Irisidion as a character was originally meant to be evil in CoU canon until Jase changed his mind at the last minute. *His ability to control electricity was originally just the ability to call lightning. Category:Dragons Category:Plated Firedrakes Category:Allies